A step counter is a device that counts each step a person makes. Step counters are becoming popular as means of measuring exercise, and to motivate people to move. Generally, step counters count the number of steps taken during the day. Step counters can give encouragement to improve health. Step counters are increasingly becoming embedded in more and more personal mobile devices such as mobile phones. Some health advocates recommend taking 10,000 steps per day for a healthy lifestyle. Some simple step counters use a mechanical switch to detect steps together with a simple counter while newer step counters use linear accelerometers, also known as inertial sensors, to detect steps. Some step counters attempt to estimate the number of calories a user is burning through taking the counted number of steps. In prior art, these caloric burn estimations are based on a user profile (height, weight and sometimes stride length) and may also take into consideration the walking speed. However, these prior art step counters are not accurate in calculating the amount of calories expended as they do not account for walking on inclines as opposed to flat surfaces. The angle of an incline has a dramatic effect on a user's caloric burn and is not accounted for prior art step counters.